


Baby, Now We’ve Got Bad Blood

by Goose_Goddess



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Character death but it’s deadpool so...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goose_Goddess/pseuds/Goose_Goddess
Summary: So the prompt was:Trained to Hate AUCharacter A and Character B used to be a crime fighting duo by night, but that changed when Character B was captured and experimented on by villain!Character C. Now, Character C has brainwashed Character B into thinking that they’re a villain, and that Character A is their mortal enemy.And that just sounded like SpideyPool angst waiting to happen. So here you go. Sorry it’s so long. It just got away from me....





	Baby, Now We’ve Got Bad Blood

“Hey, Wade.” Spiderman’s voice was hesitant. 

Deadpool glanced over at the hero, lowering his taco. “What’s up webhead?”

“Thanks for the help tonight.” Spiderman ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck. “I really appreciate the back up. It would have gone a lot worse if you hadn’t been there.”

Deadpool grinned. “Any time sweet cheeks. You know I’m always there for you.”

“Yeah, I guess I do know that.” Spiderman looked around. They were sitting on a rooftop sharing tacos after patrol, and it was still hours from dawn. 

Deadpool took another bite of his taco. 

“And it’s Peter, not sweet cheeks. Peter Parker.” 

Deadpool snapped his head up. And froze. Spiderman had pulled off his mask and was holding out his hand to Wade. Messy brown hair was standing up everywhere, and soft brown eyes were looking back at him earnestly. Slowly, Deadpool reached out his hand and shook hands.

“Wade?” Spiderma… Peter asked. “You okay?”

Wade gulped, pulling his hand back. “Baby boy, you’re gorgeous.”

Peter grinned at him, cheeks turning red. 

“And you’re blushing.” Wade grinned. “Adorable.” Then he frowned. “But webs, are you sure this is a good idea?”

Peter shrugged. “I know your identity, and like you said, you’re always there for me. I trust you.” He pulled his mask back on. “I thought it was time you knew who I was.”

Wade stared at him, then nodded. “Your secret is safe with me.”

Peter bumped shoulders with Wade. “I know.” Then he sighed. “But I have to take off. I have an exam tomorrow and I need to get some sleep before then. Tomorrow night?”

“Sure. Same bat time same bat channel.” Wade replied.

Peter tilted his head at Wade. “What?”

Wade waved at him. “Never mind. Wrong universe. I’ll be there.”

Peter bumped shoulders again then stood up and jumped off the the edge of the roof before swinging away.

Wade shivered. “Always hate when he does that.” He stuffed the last of his taco into his mouth.

*************

But Spidey was nowhere to be found the next night. Or the night after that. At first the voices tried to convince Wade that Peter was just regretting that he had revealed his secret identity to Wade. But then he asked around and no one had seen Spiderman. 

After four days, Wade gave up on respecting Peter’s privacy and put his other skills to work. In less than an hour he’d tracked down Peter and located his apartment, his aunt, and his class schedule.

The apartment was empty. His classmates and professors hadn’t seen him, and when he called his aunt, she sounded very worried. Apparently Peter called her every week and she hadn’t heard from him either.

Wade debated going to the Avengers, but he had nothing to go on, and he didn’t know if they were aware of Peter’s identity and didn’t want to accidentally reveal anything. So he hit the streets and used any contact he could think of. He decided at a week he’d go to the Avengers. If Peter was still gone after a week, clearly it wasn’t voluntary.

He’d just finished questioning (interrogating) some of Spiderman’s usual villains, when he spotted the hero swinging by. Wade chased after the hero as best he could (grappling guns are just not as useful as Spidey’s web shooters, but at least he knew Spidey’s favorite spots.)

He caught up with the hero on top of the same building they met on when Spidey had told him his name. 

“Spidey!” Wade hurried up behind the hero. “Where’ve you been? Everyone’s been so worried.”

The hero spun around. “What do you want and how did you sneak up on me,” he growled.

“Hey webs, what’s wrong? Did you bump your head?” Wade slowed his approach, confused.

“Who are you.” The hero’s voice was flat.

“Baby boy, you’re starting to scare me.” Wade stopped in place. “You feeling okay? You know me. Deadpool? Wade? You usually call me Pool?” He took another step forward. “You’ve been missing for a few days, we’ve been looking for you.”

Spiderman held his hands up. “Deadpool? I’ve heard of you. You’re bad news. Stay away from me.”

“No!” Wade protested. “We’re friends. We patrol together.” He took a step forward.

“I said stop!” Spiderman yelled. He rushed Wade, grabbed the man and threw him off the edge of the building.

Wade didn’t even resist, too shocked to realize that Spiderman was attacking him. Then everything went black when he hit the ground.

*****************

When Deadpool came to, he knew he had to get help. Whatever was wrong with Peter, he wasn’t going to be able to handle it on his own. While he’d prefer to get the Fantastic Four, they were all out of town on some international crisis. That left only one group that might be able to help. 

He sighed, pulled himself out of the crushed trash bin he’d landed in, and brushed off the worst of the mess. He really hated dealing with Stark. Then he grinned. At least it was just as miserable for Stark.

He strode off to the Avengers tower, bound and determined to get some help.

Getting past the front desk was always a bit of a challenge. This time he was in too big of a hurry to go for subtle. He just walked up to the woman sitting behind the desk and leaned on the desk. “Get me Stark or I’ll make a big scene.”

She looked at him flatly. “Mr. Stark doesn’t deal with terrorists.”

Deadpool sighed and looked at the ceiling. “Jarvis. Tell. Stark I’m here. It’s about Spiderman.” He didn’t get a response, but he didn’t expect one. “I’ll just wait here.” He stayed where he was, in spite of the glares he was receiving from the woman. He hummed and looked around the room waiting impatiently.

“Deadpool. What have I told you about coming here.” Stark’s voice was angry, and accompanied by the click of leather shoes. So he wasn’t angry enough to come down as Iron Man.

Deadpool turned. “Trust me tin man. I wouldn’t be here if I had any choice. But the Fab Four are out of town, Logan’s busy at the school, so that leaves you and the circus.”

“Jarvis said it’s about Spiderman.” Stark said flatly. “It’s the only reason I’m down here.”

Deadpool nodded. “I figured as much.” He stared at Stark.

Stark sighed and rubbed his forehead. “Alright. Come on.” He turned and returned to the elevator. “Let’s go.”

Deadpool followed him into the elevator. Ignoring Stark he looked at the ceiling. “Thanks Jarvis.”

“You are welcome, sir.” The voice replied.

Deadpool laughed. “What did I tell you about calling me sir.”

The voice sighed audibly. “Yes, my Dope-Ass Fresh Prince.”

Deadpool nodded. “Much better.”

“Stop annoying my AI and tell me what you’re here for.” Stark snapped. “I have better things to do than to play tour guide to an insane Merc.”

“Don’t need a tour.” Deadpool replied. “And something’s wrong with Spiderman. He was missing for almost a week. Then I ran into him last night and he’s not him. He didn’t want anything to do with me. I don’t know if he hit his head or what but something is wrong.” 

Stark snorted. “I can’t call avoiding you anything suspicious. Anyone with a brain would avoid you.”

Deadpool glared at him. “Yeah, but Spiderman’s different. We patrol together. We have Taco Tuesdays together.”

Stark looked away and shrugged. “And now he wised up.”

Deadpool threw his hands into the air. “It wasn’t like that. He killed me!”

Stark’s head snapped back to Deadpool. “Spiderman doesn’t kill.”

“That’s what I’ve been saying! Something’s wrong with him. He’s not… he’s not Spiderman.” Deadpool replied. 

Stark looked at him for a few moments, then the doors opened. “Okay. Let's go see what’s going on.” Stark exited the elevator and Deadpool followed behind him closely. Stark lead the way down the hall and into his lab. “You, sit there.” He pointed at a chair. Deadpool kept quiet and took his seat.

Stark went to work work on a keyboard, occasionally asking Deadpool questions or giving orders to Jarvis. He got more and more upset as he typed, which only made Deadpool more frantic with worry. Finally Stark slammed his fist on the desk and shoved his keyboard away.

“What is it.” Deadpool asked.

“You’re right. Spiderman wasn’t seen for several days. Last night was the first time he was seen. He stopped a jewelry store robbery. But the robbers were badly beaten. One of them is still in the hospital.”

“Spidey never even lets me beat the bad guys. He just ties them up and calls the cops.” Deadpool protested. 

Stark nodded. “Yeah. Something’s wrong. And we need to find out what before he does something he can’t come back from. He’s shown he’s willing to kill, even if it’s only you.”

Deadpool snorted. “Thanks. How are we going to stop him.”

Stark shook his head. “I’ve got Jarvis looking for him. But Spiderman’s not usually out in the day. And no one knows his secret identity. We’ll have to find him tonight.”

Deadpool started to say he could find Peter during the day, but closed his mouth. He couldn’t believe Stark and the Avengers didn’t know his identity. But if they didn’t, he wasn’t going to out him. No unless there was no other option. They could wait until tonight and find him. He just hoped Peter wouldn’t do anything he shouldn’t.

The day dragged on endlessly. The Avengers and Jarvis monitored feeds and news, looking for word of Spiderman. Deadpool paced back and forth worrying himself sick over whether or not he should tell them about Peter. But it wasn’t his secret to tell, and he knew Peter was very private. If he hadn’t told Stark or the Avengers who he was, he must have had a reason.

Just to give himself something to do, Deadpool cleaned and sharpened his katanas, then cleaned his guns. He was just about to start the entire process all over again when Jarvis announced that Spiderman had been sighted and they were off.

Spiderman was on top of a building looking around the city. The minute the team touched down, he spun around. 

Cap was the first one out. Deadpool knew Spidey respected and admired Cap, and they figured he had the best chance of talking Spiderman into coming with them. But he could tell immediately that something was wrong. Instead of being relaxed and friendly, Spiderman was tense and wary.

Cap tried talking to Spiderman as the rest of the team made their way out of the copter. But Spiderman’s responses were angry and almost scared. Stark stood next to Deadpool when they could clearly hear Spiderman swear loudly at Cap, followed by Cap’s “Language!”

“Okay….” Stark said to Deadpool. “That is NOT proper Spiderman behavior. I don’t know what’s up, but that is not right.”

Deadpool nodded. “I didn’t even think he knew those words.”

“I’ve got a shot.” Clint’s voice came over the comms. 

“I don’t think we’re going to get him to come in unless you do it.” Stark murmured. “We can’t have a vigilante with superpowers running around killing and he’s barely a step from it now.”

“Understood.” Clint replied.

But Spiderman dodged the dart and it landed uselessly on the roof.

The team attempted to circle around Spiderman. Deadpool knew he had to do something, or Spidey was going to web away. He grabbed the dart. “Hey, Legolas, does this work without being fired?”

Clint’s voice replied. “If you can get close enough to jab him with it, it should work. Best bet is his neck.”

“Got it.” Deadpool headed around behind the copter, out of sight. Then used his teleportor belt praying that this time it wouldn’t malfunction and deposit him miles away. Fortunately it decided to work correctly for once, and he reappeared behind Spiderman. He knew he’d been able to sneak up on Spiderman in the past; he hoped that it would work this time. He crept towards the hero slowly. Then rushed the last two steps and pressed the end of the dart against Spiderman’s neck.

Spiderman’s reaction was instantaneous. He spun ad grabbed Deadpool, using his strength to throw Deadpool across the roof and into a wall. Deadpool felt his spine snap as he collapsed.

Spiderman was wavering, though. The team closed in, which Deadpool could have told them was a bad idea. Spiderman didn’t give up. And in fact, he kept fighting them.

“Deadpool!” Stark yelled. “We could use you.”

“Sorry tin man. As soon as my spine heals I’m all yours. Until then, I’m just a spectator.” 

The fight didn’t take long, however. Spiderman slowed down more and more, and finally collapsed. 

Banner spoke up. “I don’t know how long this is going to keep him down. We need to get him back as soon as possible.”

Stark nodded. “Okay. You take him. I’ll get Deadpool and we’ll meet you back there.”

Banner nodded and picked up Spiderman and loaded him into the copter. The rest of the team piled in and they left. Stark walked over to Deadpool. “Can I pick you up now or should I wait until you heal more?”

“Give me a few more minutes. Once my spine’s in one piece we can go. If it’s still loose it might end up doing more damage.”

“It’ll heal still.”

“Yeah, but it’s a real drag to have to realign it if it heals wrong.”

Stark stood looking at Deadpool. “So you and Spiderman are pals?” 

Deadpool grunted. “I don’t know what you’d call it. But we team up, and if he needs backup he calls me.” 

Stark hummed. “You must be something. He didn’t sense you behind him. He even dodges darts. But you teleport behind him and nothing.”

“I did notice a while ago that I was able to sneak up on him sometimes. He says it’s because he knows I’d never hurt him.” Deadpool shrugged a shoulder. “I think I’m good. I want to get back to the tower and find out what’s wrong with Spidey.”

Stark squatted down and lifted the Merc up. “Okay. Let’s get back and make sure they have support and try to find out what’s going on with our not-so-friendly neighborhood spider.”

When they got back to the tower, Spiderman was already waking up, strapped down to a table in one of the rooms on the medical level. Banner and Jarvis were in consultation, running tests, while the rest of the Avengers were off somewhere else.

“Well, his healing factor is working fine. He burned through the sedative quickly. We barely got him strapped down. Had to us the straps you designed for the big guy.” Banner told them. “His reactions are strange. He knows who we are, but he seems to hate all of us. And his heart rate and adrenaline levels are off the charts.” He turned and nodded at the hero. “And as you can see, he is not happy to be here.”

Spiderman was fighting against the straps and screaming a mixture of threats and obscenities at everyone in the room. 

“Sir.” Jarvis broke in. “I have the scan results back. I note a high level of what appear to be nanobots in his bloodstream.”

“Nanobots.” Stark snapped. “I need a blood sample now.” 

Deadpool stood back against the wall, watching nervously. He knew Stark and Banner were only trying to help, but he really didn’t like being in anything that even remotely looked like a hospital.

Clint walked in a little after them. “Just got back.” He said. “How’s he doing?”

Stark and Banner were too busy to reply, so Clint turned to DeadPool.

Deadpool shrugged. “Jarvis said something about nanobots. They’re trying to figure out what’s wrong.”

Clint looked at him closely. “Why don’t we go wait out in the other room. There are some seats there, and we can get some coffee. There’s not much we can do right now, and I know you can’t be comfortable in here.”

Deadpool shook his head. “I don’t want to leave him here all alone. He needs to have a friend here.”

Clint frowned, “but at the moment he doesn’t know we are friends.”

Deadpool shrugged. “I know. But I do know I’m his friend. I’m gonna stay.”

Clint patted him on the shoulder. “Okay big guy. But I’m gonna get you a chair. Don’t want to hear you passed out from nerves.”

Clint did bring in a chair, and later on someone else brought him sandwiches. He didn’t really see who, he was too fixated on what was going on with Spiderman.

Apparently, from what he could gather, someone had injected Spiderman with nanobots. Stark was furious because apparently they were his design, and someone had stolen the plans. Deadpool didn’t really get what the nanobots were doing; no one in the room was speaking in full sentences. They kept muttering something like “yeah. check out the endocrine levels.” And “adrenal function is impacted.” But apparently they had a solution. Unfortunately, it seemed to involve draining all of Spider-Man's blood then returning it to his body.

“Wait. You’re going to what?” Deadpool demanded, jumping out of his chair.

“Whoa. Easy there Merc. It sounds a lot worse than it actually is. It’s a standard treatment.” Stark said. 

Deadpool pushed between the two men and the table. “No. Explain. In full sentences and preferably in small words, because it sure sounded like you planned on draining out all his blood.”

Banner put a hand on Deadpool’s arm. “It sounds bad, but it’s really safe. People with kidney damage have it done regularly. We’re going to hook a line into his arm and draw the blood out, then filter it through a machine to remove the nanobots, then we return it to his body without the nanobots. We’ll do it slowly. He’ll be perfectly safe.”

Deadpool looked between the two. 

Stark nodded. “He’s right. I just have to make a few modifications to the machine to remove nanobots instead of the normal toxins. Then we should be good to go. The whole process will take about an hour. Then we just have to hope they haven’t been in his body long enough to do any permanent damage.” He muttered the last sentence under his breath.

“Permanent damage?” Deadpool asked. 

Banner tugged on Deadpool’s arm. “Hey. He’ll be fine. Thanks to you insisting we do something about him. The chance of anything permanent is minimal.”

Deadpool slumped. “Okay. I’m going to go back and sit down.”

Deadpool sat down. He tried to focus on what was going on in the room. But all he could think was how long he’d waited before he went for help. If Spiderman was permanently damaged, it was his fault. But there wasn’t anything he could do now; and they wouldn’t know if Spiderman was okay until the procedure was done. And maybe not even then. While watching and worrying, Deadpool fell asleep, to nightmares of Spiderman turning into a villain.

************

“Pool.” 

Deadpool moved his head sluggishly. “Huh?”

“Pool. Wake up.”

He knew that voice… Deadpool snapped wide awake and sat up.

“Spidey?” 

The arachnid superhero was shaking his shoulder. “Yeah, it’s me.”

“You know me? You don’t hate me?”

Spiderman pulled up a chair next to Deadpool and sat down. “Yes. Stark says they got the nanobots out. That’s why I was acting the way I was.”

“So someone took over your brain with tiny robots.”

Spiderman rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, sort of. It wasn’t exactly like being taken over. When Venom took control of my body, I was still in there but someone else was making all the decisions. This was just me. But when I saw you, I couldn’t remember you were my friend, and I was so scared. Banner said the bots were blocking my memories, and controlling hormone production to flood my system with hormones to make me angry or scared. The human body is just an organic computer, so yeah, you could say they did hack my brain. But not exactly. They could only make it more likely I’d react from fear or anger, not really make me do anything. Banner also said that thanks to you insisting that there was something wrong with me, they found me soon enough that the new neural pathways didn’t have a chance to wear in deeply and I should be able to recover in no time. So thanks. Thanks for that.”

“Any time, Baby boy.” Deadpool said. “I told you, I’m always there for you.”

Spiderman put a hand on Deadpool’s knee. “Yeah. And I don’t really know why. Stark said you knew something was wrong because I killed you. I’m sorry.”

Deadpool put his hand on top of Spiderman. “No worries. I always come back. And that meant I was able to convince Stark there was something wrong. Everyone knows Spiderman doesn’t kill.”

Spiderman looked down at his hand. “Yeah, but it was you who realized something was wrong. And cared enough to make the Avengers help you find me before I did anything else awful.”

“No worries webs. I know you’d never forgive yourself if you did something you couldn’t come back from. But Cap may have a hard time forgiving you.”

“Cap? What did I do to him? Stark didn’t say anything about Cap.” Spiderman’s voice was rising in panic.

“Hey! No! I’m kidding!” Deadpool rushed out. “I just meant your language totally horrified the poor man. I didn’t even know you knew half those words. His ears were bright red.”

Spiderman laughed. “I think I can live with that. How about we head upstairs to grab something to eat? Then how about we head back to my place and play some video games?

“Awesome plan” Deadpool replied. “Lead the way.”


End file.
